She Will Be Loved
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Matt lets Rebekah show him the world: China, Paris, The Northern Lights. Will spending the Summer together make him realise that he does have feelings for the pretty blonde vampire? Rebekah is not getting her hopes up, after all they are just travelling as friends, right? Matt will never reciprocate her feelings, he has never done so before- so why start now? [After Season4 Finale]
1. Tequilla

It had been exactly three weeks.

Three weeks since she had offered to show Matt the world as he had never seen it.

Three weeks since he had agreed…

Three very long and painful weeks… and still **nothing.**

Rebekah sighed heavily and signed the waitress for another drink. The waitress nodded and poured her another shot of tequila. Not in the mood to thank her or strike up a conversation, she smiled politely hoping this would suffice. The pretty blonde, who reminded her of a _quieter _version of Caroline Forbes smiled back, obviously getting the hint and going back to drying glasses off the dish-washing rack.

It was another _dull_ Friday and she was bored. She had not spoken to her brother Klaus in weeks. Months, actually if you counted the full length of their estranged relationship of late. Elijah, her other brother had asked her to follow them to New Orleans to be a family again. A year ago this was all that she had ever wanted. But now she had come to learn that Niklaus Mikealson would never be satisfied with his siblings; the family that he spoke so fondly of were his hybrid army and this did not count as 'family' to her.

With Elijah in New Orleans, she found herself daily mourning the loss of Kol. His death had been really hard on her and she wished she still had him around at times like these to pick on her for drinking at 9am in the morning. Elijah would have done just fine as well, but she knew that he needed to be with Nik. Elijah always put duty, honour and family before anything else and right now, she knew that his main responsibility was keeping an eye on Nik and making sure that he did not get into trouble. Rebekah really loved _that _about her caring brother and it was at times like these, that she really missed him. Elijah would know exactly what to say to her regarding Matt. He always had great insight into the male perspective of things.

Rebekah downed the other shot of tequila and the blonde waitress poured her another glass quickly.

"This one is on the house." She said smiling. "Looks like you could use it."

"I could use the whole bottle today, for the way that I am feeling." Rebekah said sarcastically, before thanking the girl and praying that she would get back to drying her glasses.

It wasn't that she was an anti-social person; she just wasn't in the mood to talk to strangers. Especially not today when she had no patience whatsoever.

Rebekah looked around the busy Grill for a familiar face that she could talk to; hoping to find someone barely tolerable; so that she could keep her mind off wandering back to the blonde quarter back full of broken promises. He was now the_ latest _on her list of guys over the centuries, who had broken her heart.

Despite the room bussing with people, there was not a single one that she could speak to in order to kill some time. Her English teacher was having breakfast with her husband- not that she was an option anyways- the bitch had given her a 'B' grade and Rebekah had to compel her to get an 'A' to maintain her perfect average.

She was bored and running out of things to do or reasons to stay in Mystic Falls. Elena, her newest sort of friend, had gone off with her boyfriend Damon. They were probably back-packing in Europe at the moment. She secretly hated them for being so in love and making the most of the break, while she mopped around a lonely town, praying for any sort of excitement. She hadn't seen Bonnie in weeks, not that she really cared, they weren't even that close. But Bonnie would be a better option than drinking alone at 9am or contemplating whether or not to compel her English teacher and her husband into letting her join them. She also had no idea where Stefan was. She hadn't seen him in weeks either come to think of it. _Maybe he had taken off with Bonnie when Elena chose Damon?_ Katherine had gone MIA on her too; which was probably her biggest loss; because if there was one thing about Katherine Pierce…she knew exactly how to have a fun time! Jeremy had started seeing April Young over the break, so there went her only real friend from school. Caroline, the only person she could possibly hate as much as her brother Nik was somewhere with Tyler. They had reunited and quickly resumed their love for each other, as soon as Nik had given his blessing. That made another couple off somewhere around the world, madly in love with each other; while she waited day in and day out like a lonely loser to see if Matt would hold up his end of the deal.

She knew that she should just march over to his house and talk to him. Talking would get her nowhere though, because as annoyed as she was, she would more than likely be screaming at him; demanding to know why they hadn't left yet and to find out if he was just bluffing when he had said that he would go away with her. She knew better than to frighten him off like that. She also did not want to seem desperate- because despite Kol's best efforts to persuade her otherwise- she was a lady.

"He's not coming in today." The blonde waitress said pouring her another drink.

"What?" she asked snapping her head up.

"Matt. That's who you are waiting for, right? Matt Donovan?"

Rebekah didn't know how to respond. She wanted to ask the girl, how she knew, but she couldn't find the right words to say it without proving that she was. _Was she really that obvious?_ She thought, frowning a little.

"He has some things that he needs to take care off before he leaves, so he asked for the day off."

"He's leaving?" Rebekah exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Yes."

"What? He's leaving and he didn't tell me? How did this happen?" Rebekah asked trying to comprehend the news she had just learnt.

"He's been talking about it for weeks. Didn't he tell you?" she asked frowning a little.

"Apparently not." Rebekah said dryly and downing the shot of tequila. "Thanks for letting me know. Do you know when he is leaving?"

"Sometime this week, I think. I'm sorry that you had to find it out from me. I'm sure he will speak to you before he leaves. He is very_ fond_ of you."

Rebekah smiled just to be polite and threw a hundred dollar bill onto the table.

"This is way too much." The girl said unfolding the note.

"Keep it. Consider it as a tip. Now, I should get going. How much for the rest of that bottle?" she asked.

"No charge, just don't let anyone know that I gave you it. They don't like selling bottles to customers, we encourage them to find a bottle shop." She said handing her the open bottle of tequila.

"Sure, it'll be our secret. Thanks again." Rebekah said turning to leave.

She was almost halfway across the Grill when she had a burning desire to go back. Mentally fighting with herself in her head, to not sound like a crazy stalker, she almost lost her nerve and didn't ask. But she needed to know. It was killing her inside and it was better to find it out from her, than sound like a lunatic when she got it out of Matt during a screaming match.

"Did Matt say _where _he is going?" she called out to the waitress.

"Yeah, he did. I think he said China, Paris, Italy and _somewhere else_."

"The Northern Lights?" Rebekah asked unable to contain her smile.

"Yes. That's it. The Northern Lights. Why?"

"Nevermind." She said biting down onto her lip, to contain her excitement.

She wanted to jump up and down on the spot and scream, but she would have to wait to do that in the privacy of her own home.

He was telling her the truth.

He did want to go and see the world with her.

She couldn't believe that it was actually going to happen.

As she left the Grill and headed to her parked car, the biggest smile spread across her face.

She needed to go home and pack again.

_There was so much to do._ She thought excitedly.

The smile did not leave her face at all that day.

xoox

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, so this is my FIRST Mabekah fic and I'm extremely nervous! So if you like it or want me to continue...please leave me a review:) I've wanted to write a story about them for so long, but I never thought that I would be able to do them enough justice because I adore them so much!

Thanks for reading!

Paris xoox


	2. Confidence

Rebekah stared at the messy pile of clothes on her four poster bed. Her room was starting to look like the place had been hit by a bomb. Sorting through the chaos before her, she tried her hardest to narrow down her outfits she was going to take. This would be so much easier if she had not unpacked in the first place and if she wasn't so hung over that she could not function. For both of these problems, she blamed Matt.

The day of graduation had been one of the best days of her life. Matt had agreed to letting her show him the world and she intended on making it the most perfect and memorable trip of a lifetime. She remembered back to that day; the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as she drove home; the excitement as she packed her luggage; their conversations of the day replaying in her head over and over again, almost as if it had been on a repeat loop in her head.

Then came the waiting. Despite being all packed and ready to hit the road the next day, she figured that he would not be ready that soon. So she waited. She waited the whole week, before negative thoughts started to creep in and fill her head. A part of her wanted to pick up the phone and speak to him, to remind him in case he had forgotten; but the more rational part of her brain told her to wait another week. At the end of the second week, there was no way to fight the negative thoughts. They consumed her. Taunting her daily with thoughts that made her doubt whether he had just agreed to tell her what she wanted to hear. Early into the third week, she did everything she could to be in his face as much as possible. That included eating lunch and dinner at the Grill every day. When he had caught on that she was spending an awful amount of time at his place of work and confronted her about it; she had told him that he was her only friend and that everyone else was off, travelling and enjoying their break. That was the closest she could do in the form of hinting it out to him, without directly asking like a crazy person, when _they _would be going away. Matt never mentioned their trip again, which made her think that he had made plans in haste and then changed his mind. She figured that he was probably too sacred to tell her, or feared to disappoint her if he came clean about not wanting to go. She had been so excited when he agreed and guys had a pretty good sense when a girl liked them. Maybe he couldn't have brought himself to hurt her feelings? These were the thoughts that clouded Rebekah's mind for the remainder of the third week. Hence why she had gotten herself so drunk off her face before 11am in the morning.

She had been packing her bags for the last hour and a half. So far she had four bags. It didn't seem like a lot for when you considered that she would be away from home for a few months. Her only real problem was narrowing down the remaining clothes on her bed into another two bags. She couldn't care less that she was already over the standard airport luggage limit; she intended to compel the people at the ticket counter already. She was only worried about having to tug six bags around with her everywhere. She was a vampire with super strength, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't get tired. She was also extremely lazy by nature, so that didn't help any.

Rebekah sighed and sat down at the corner of her bed. It was times like these that she wished that she had a best-friend to tell her what to pack. She wanted to look her absolute best every day; she intended to woo Matt into falling in love with her.

She wanted to mentally kick herself for unpacking her suitcase in the first place. This was all done weeks ago! But of course she had let the doubt and insecurity creep in and persuade her to unpack her things, because she had convinced herself that her trip was never happening.

So there she was, at the end of her four poster bed filled with clothes almost touching the roof; drunk, hung over and exhausted; mentally cursing Matt for the pounding migraine and secretly wishing that she could see him today before they left for the trip.

xoox

There were a few things that Matt needed to do before he went away with Rebekah. Most of them where basics: pack, save some money for travel expenses, notify his work that he would be taking the Summer off, tell his friends Et cetera.

Majority of them were done. He had already packed. He had done so the day of graduation. Work was notified the next day when he was rostered on for his shift. His boss had granted his leave, though a little begrudgingly, because Matt was not the only one taking time off at the busiest time of the year. Jeremy was visiting some of April's relatives in Connecticut. Not to mention the staff that had already left Mystic Falls; in order to get ready to settle into the new State in which their Colleges they were accepted into were. This meant that his boss was not thrilled at the idea of another departure, but Matt had promised him that he would be back after the break and working full time. After all, he had no plans for college.

With his friends already filled in about his summer plans, the only thing left to do was to save some money. This was a lot easier now that he had moved into the Lockwood's Mansion. He knew that Rebekah would probably lecture him for wanting to save when she could just easily compel people; but he wanted to pay his own way. He had some dignity.

He would never admit it to anyone and especially not to Rebekah, but he was so excited to go off and travel the world. He had never set a foot outside Mystic Falls, so he was dying to see what the outside world had to offer him. And given the year that he had just had, he sort of deserved it.

If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be seeing the world with Rebekah Mikealson over the Summer break, he would have laughed so hard in their face. There was so much about Rebekah that he did not like. She was selfish, spoilt and extremely bratty. She tormented Elena at school and gave Caroline a hard time as well. She was the reason Elena was now a vampire. Not to mention that she nearly killed him when she made him swerve off Wickery Bridge into the lake. But that was all in the past now. Over the last couple of months, he watched Rebekah change. A little every day, but enough in his books for him to forgive her and redeem herself. When she bought him a new truck he thought that she would consider the debt paid, but she went further than that and that's what really gave him a change of heart. On Prom Night she had saved April Young's life, despite costing her the chance at the cure she so desperately wanted. Then there was the effort that she had been putting in regarding Elena and Caroline. She also never left his side at Graduation when he was standing on top of the bomb. He could begin to imagine what it would have been like if he didn't have her by his side for moral support or a distraction.

But out of all the changes that Rebekah had done over the last couple of months, switching places on the bomb had been the biggest eye opener to what kind of person she had become. She had saved his life that day. Sure she couldn't be killed by the bomb blast, but she had made it possible for him to get far away. It was her love for him that had allowed her to swap places with him and for once in his life; he had finally felt like he was somebody's first choice.

Elena had dumped him cruelly after her parents died with no explanation or closure; and despite trying his hardest to win him back she had chosen Stefan Salvatore. He never thought he would get over the pain he felt by being dumped by Elena. She was his first girlfriend and they were together for a long time. After the denial had worn off and he had managed to wrap his head around her new relationship; he found Caroline. He had fallen so madly in love with her in such a short time that it almost sacred him. But soon enough she too left him devastated and broken hearted, when she got together with his best friend Tyler. The depression that sunk in after his break up with Caroline was worse than he had experienced with Elena. It was kind of like reliving the whole thing all over again. He was dumped because they had fallen in love with someone else; or as he believed, someone better than him.

He had always felt that he was never good enough for any girl since then. That was one of the reasons why he had not asked April Young out when she came back to Mystic Falls. It was also the reason why he found Rebekah's infatuation with him so unbelievable. Rebekah was obviously drop dead gorgeous and he was sure that there would be about a million guys that would wish to be in his position. Yet, Matt could not believe or even begin to fathom that she liked him. It honestly blew his mind whenever he thought it for too long.

Rebekah's actions at graduation had eliminated his negative mindset. By choosing to save him, she had made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. This was the reason that he had agreed to go away with her. Not only to make it up to her and to thank her for saving his life; but for also giving him some confidence back.

Matt tapped on the steering wheel of his truck. He had been outside Rebekah's mansion for the last half hour and he still had no idea what to say to her when he finally musters up the courage to knock at her front door.

Despite replaying the conversation over and over again in his head, he can't seem to get the nerve to put it into action.

_Jesus, Matt! Just go. You probably seem like a stalker parked outside her place like this_. He thought scorning himself.

Pulling out the keys to his ignition, he quickly jumped out of the truck and marched across her porch. Sucking in a deep breath, and counting to five, he knocked hard and loudly on the front door.

"Hey." He said, smiling in admiration when the blonde beauty opened the door.

xoox

**Author's note:**

Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. There was a lot of reflecting, rather than talking, so I hope you didn't find it too boring. The next chapter should be good and I will update it tomorrow. It's a little after 1am here and I have a 6am start at work, so I must be off to bed now haha. Sorry, if there's any errors. I haven't had a chance to proof read it properly. I will check it tomorrow after work and fix it up.

I don't know if this story is getting read or whether you guys like it or hate it, so please take a second to review and tell me your thoughts? It would mean the world to me to know that I am not writing in vain!

Paris xoox


	3. The Hangover

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked leaning against the front door for some support.

Matt's heart sank a little in his chest. He had expected to find her a little bit more excited to see him. Somehow he was getting the vibe that she was annoyed with him for some reason.

"Rebekah, are you _drunk?"_ he asked stepping forward quickly to pull the almost empty bottle of tequila out of her hands.

"Nope." She said shaking her head dramatically from side to side.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked examining the bottle.

She rolled her eyes quickly and avoided the question.

"I'm not." she said hotly. "And besides, not that it's any of your business anyways! Have you come here to lecture me? Because there's the door." She said pointing somewhere on her timber door for emphasis.

Matt laughed loudly. Even drunk off her head, she was still so adorable.

"Usually somebody has to be _inside _your house for that sort of threat to work."

"Smartass." She mumbled quietly.

"So can I come in?"

"Sure." She said moving aside to let him enter her house. "What's up Matt? Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that-"

"-Hold that thought. I think I'm going to be sick." Rebekah said cutting him off quickly and running for the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked running after her.

He found her vomiting into the toilet bowl. Without a moment's hesitation he walked over to her and held back her hair.

"Matt- you don't- please go-" she said trying her best to string a sentence together between her vomiting.

"Are you ok?" he asked rubbing her back with his spare hand. "Let it all out. You will feel better afterwards."

"This is so- embarrassing- I'm sorry- Matt- I'm sorry." She said as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey." He said stroking her cheek. "It's alright."

Matt struggled to find the right words to reassure Rebekah that he didn't mind being there for her in her time of need, despite how embarrassed she was feeling. Vomiting was hardly an issue for him. He was used to finding his mother like this all the time when she lived with him. Not to mention, that it was nothing that he hadn't seen before plenty of times in the toilet's at the Mystic Falls Grill where he worked.

"Are you feeling better? Do you think you are going to throw up anymore?"

"I think its passed." She mumbled. "I feel so ashamed."

"Rebekah, don't be. It's okay." He said wiping away some her tears from her eyes.

"My head is aching."

"Let's get you to bed, aye?" he asked, pulling her up to his feet quickly.

Rebekah nodded quickly and started to make her way out of the bathroom, but stopped dead in her tracks when Matt pulled her arm gently.

Without a word, and in one swift movement, he picked her up into his strong, muscly arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"You don't have to carry me." She said softly looking into his kind eyes.

"I want to."

"Thanks," she mumbled clutching onto one of his sturdy arms.

Despite the room starting to spin and her throbbing headache-possibly hangover- starting to kick in; she still managed to make the most out of the situation by taking advantage of feeling every defined muscle in Matt's body as he carried her towards her bedroom.

xoox

Rebekah woke up to a pounding headache. No, it was worse than any other headache or migraine that she had ever had before. This was definitely a hangover. She vaguely remembered experiencing something similar to this in New Orleans in the 1920s with her brother and Stefan. But this was about a billion times worse.

Groaning loudly, she shifted a little in the bed that she was tucked into. She tried her best to take in the surroundings, despite the room bouncing around in her head. She was not in her bedroom because the walls were a slight mint green, instead of her champagne pink. It took a second for her brain to comprehend that she had somehow managed to end up in the guest room.

She tried her best to sit up in the bed slowly, but her throbbing head would not allow it, so she slowly slid back down under the covers. That's when she saw him from the corner of her tired eyes. Matt was somehow sleeping in the arm chair next to the window. He didn't look comfortable at all, but that didn't seem to stop him from resting his eyes.

A small smile played on her lips. He looked so adorable and peaceful when he slept. She only wished that he had been on the bed with her- even if only above the covers. She would have loved to wake up to his arms around her but she knew that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did and she respected his decision. No matter how hard it was for her to like somebody that didn't like her back, she knew that compelling Matt to love her would not be the same thing as him actually genuinely desiring her. She only had to look at Katherine and Damon to know that eventually the truth comes out and it has the ability to make things a hundred times worse. She did not want the same outcome. If he wanted to only be friends, then friends it had to be. He was too important to her and she needed him in her life, she couldn't bare the thought of losing someone as special as Matt.

All this thinking was making her head worse. So Rebekah closed her heavy eyes again and decided let sleep take over her tired body.

xoox

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked when Rebekah had woken up.

His neck was aching. Sleeping in the chair had been a terrible idea. He really should have gone home, but he didn't want to leave Rebekah alone to an empty house, especially when she was hungover. Now he was paying the price, because his neck was so stiff, that he could barely move it from side to side.

He had thought about joining her on the bed. He very easily could have slept ontop of the covers. But he liked Rebekah too much to make her feel uncomfortable, so he had chosen the armchair.

"I feel a lot better thanks." She said smiling at him a little. "How's the neck?"

"It's a little sore." He said massaging it. "I'll survive."

"You could have slept in the bed. I wouldn't have mind."

"I didn't want to freak you out or anything." He said quickly. "Plus, I never meant to fall asleep. I started reading this book of yours and it put me to sleep. It was too hard to read."

"Pride and Prejudice?" Rebekah asked laughing, when Matt held up in the book to show her. "How far did you get?"

Matt picked up the book and sighed heavily. "Oh, you know.. only about the eighth page. It's really-"

"Boring?" she asked trying to finish his sentence for him.

"No, I was going to say_ girly_."

"I won't get upset if you found it boring. Kol absolutely hated it."

"Yeah, okay it was boring." Matt said chuckling a little. "The language is so hard in it; it seriously put me to sleep."

"It's a classic, they are all like that if you are not familiar with the language or style, it has that sort of affect."

Matt laughed and Rebekah shifted in the bed nervously as an awkward silence fell over the room.

"You didn't have to stay." She said deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry about before. You know, the vomiting and being drunk and all."

"Rebekah, I'm used to it. My mum was a bad alcoholic."

"It's just…I'm not usually like this."

"I know." he said getting up from the armchair and sitting down next to her on the bed, to rest his hand ontop of hers.

Rebekah looked down at his hand ontop of hers and bit down hard onto her bottom lip. She wished she hadn't thrown up the bottle of tequila earlier, because she would have kissed him hard then and there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to push out the image of kissing Matt again from her brain.

"I'm starving, are you?" he asked changing the subject.

Rebekah nodded in agreement, despite being a little upset that he had just avoided her question.

"Are you feeling well enough to go out? Or should we order in?"

"I don't mind. Either is good. But I will need a shower, I think I smell like vomit."

"Okay, so how about you have a shower and I'll order us something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." She said steeping out of her bed and getting to her feet slowly.

"Are you okay to walk?" Matt asked, supporting her weight with his body.

"Why? Are you offering to carry me again?" Rebekah said poking out her tongue playfully at him.

"Why? Are you trying to feel me up again?" he snapped back playfully.

"What?!" she exclaimed loudly. "I so did not. I was just holding on to you. I thought you were going to drop me." She said hotly, defending herself.

"Sure. If that's what you want to believe."


End file.
